Nekuro: Drow of Konoha
by Maltrazz
Summary: When the Fox was sealed, a child was found on the battlefield. This is the story of a drow raised among the Uchiha clan. A drow with a strange power similar to a Kekkei Genkai. OC lead. No Sasuke in this story. Rating may change with later chapters.


**Nekuro: Drow of Konoha**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, It would not have entire arcs of filler.**

**AN:** I was working on my other Naruto fanfic, when I realized something. Most of the Naruto stories out there either follow a "good" protagonist, or Sasuke. So I decided to get rid of Sasuke, and have the story follow a "villain" character. A drow seemed liked the perfect person to fill that role. For those of you who have a problem with me bringing drow into the world of Naruto, I have only one thing to say: Too Fracking Bad. I wrote this because I wanted to. For those of you who like it: enjoy!

Prologue: A Dark Star is Born

The Nine-Tailed Fox had just been sealed. Silence fell over the battlefield, broken only by the cries of the newly born Naruto. There was cheering, which quickly turned to cries of sorrow, as it became known that the fourth Hokage had perished. The ninja quickly turned to the sad task of recovering their fallen comrades.

Two ninja discovered a bundle, too small to be one of their ninja, under where the exact center of the Fox had been. One, named Uchiha Maya, approached cautiously, and opened the bundle. What she saw made her gasp.

"What is it?" said the other ninja, stepping over to look. What he saw made him stop dead. There, in the bundle, lay a newborn babe. The baby was far from ordinary, though. The most obvious thing was the child's jet black skin, followed closely by its bright, almost glowing, red eyes. Also, it was completely silent, it did not even issue a whimper. The only other visible

Maya picked up the babe, cradling it in her arms after checking the child's gender. "It's a boy, she said with a smile, "and he's so cute. His eyes are as red as the Sharingan!"

"I've never seen skin that black before," said the other in shock. "We should be careful. It might be connected to the Fox."

"I suppose we can't be too careful," said Maya with a sigh. "I heard the third Hokage has taken command, for now. He should be able to tell us what to do." She looked at the child once more, before heading back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

_Interesting,_ thought the third Hokage as he watched the medical ninjas examine the child. _I have never heard of someone with skin so black._ One of the medics approached him. "Well?" he asked.

"Lord Hokage, There doesn't appear to be any spefic signs that he is related to the demon. However, there were a few points of interest in our examination," the medic reported. "First: he seems to feel pain when his eyes are exposed to anything brighter than a candle. Second: Some of our jutsu failed to effect him."

"What?" gasped the Hokage. "Which ones?"

"That's just the thing, Sir," the medic said, "It wasn't specific ones. When we tried the ones that failed a second time, they worked. It is as if he just has a natural resistance to ninjutsu."

_Amazing,_ thought the Hokage. "Anything else to report?"

"Yes, Sir. His hearing appears to be more than twice as sensitive as normal humans. Also, there is a strange tattoo on his back. It is a skull, made with white ink."

"A skull? Are you sure?"

"Yes, and it can't be more than a few hours old."

"How can you tell?"

"You see, Sir," said the medic, "This child is less than a day old."

"Lord Hokage, if I may be so bold, what are you planning to do with the child?" asked Maya after the examination.

"I believe we will have to find someone willing to take him in," said the Hokage with a smile, as he looked at the babe. "He does not appear to have any relation to the fox," the Hokage frowned, "but with his appearance, I am afraid he will be shunned by the villagers."

"Then, please, let me take care of him," Maya asked. "After all, I am the one who found him."

"Are you sure your ready to take on this responsibility? We don't know what complications his future may hold."

"I am ready. As I said, Sir, I am the one who found him."

"Then you may raise him, but only on one condition."

"What is that, Sir?" She asked as she picked up the child.

"You must give him a name!" the Hokage said with a grin.

"A name... a name... Aha! His name will be Nekuro, Uchiha Nekuro." Maya said, matching the Hokage's grin. "From now on you are a part of the Uchiha clan. I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

**AN:** I know this prologue is short, but I wanted to save what happens next for the first chapter. Don't worry it will be longer. Please leave a review to help me make my story better.

Flames will be used to make s'mores.


End file.
